Unspoken love
by cenataur
Summary: A Golem and an Ampharos under a trainer's command find out more about one another after their trainer's triumph over Clair and return back home.


I had just made it back to my house after beating Clair. It was a tough battle and it had taken everything we had to win. I was glad to be home with my six Pokémon, the ones who had seen me though the eight Gym Leaders and all of the hardships in-between. I decided that while we were here they didn't need to be in their Pokéballs so I left them out.

Mantegro, my Ampharos, walked up to me, visibly worried with something. He sat down next to me and I turned to him asking him him "So Mantegro, that battle with Clair's Dragonair was rough. Josalina had to get involved to keep you from being reduced to a beaten pulp. You've been acting weird since then." He turned to me and tried to explain his situation but I couldn't understand him due to the language barrier. I had desperatley tried to make out what he was saying going by his tone of voice and some hand gestures, all I could make out was that it involved Josalina, my Golem. I worked out something about "liking or loving" and my Golem being mixed together in there.

I had seen this day coming and mentally slapped myself for not helping this along. I had seen some of my friend's relationships fall apart due to keeping their love secret from one another, although I wouldn't know firsthand as I have never had a girlfriend. I told him what I could "If you like her, if that's what you're trying to tell me, you should tell her." With that statement he looked shocked, and I figured I hit the nail on the head. I led him outside and pointed to where Josalina and Mona, my Meganium, were hanging out.

-perspective change: Trainer to Mantegro-

I was watching them from far away, daydreaming about Josalina. I had joined the team after her. We met when I was a Flaffy and she was a Geodude. She had been distant from me when we met. Through all the battles we had endured the team had bonded and became closer. Closer to each other, closer to our trainer, and some closer than others. Being a Golem, Josalina had been pinned as a slow lumbering brute, but they couldn't be more wrong. She was a skilled and graceful combatant, even if she wasn't as fast as our Miltank or Noctowl teammate, while she wasn't the most intelligent person we've ever met, she was far smarter than I or some of our team.

Mona had noticed that our trainer had pushed me out and knew what it was about. I wasn't exactly subtle about my crush on Josalina. I kept looking at them unti Mona started to sign for me to come over with her head. "Hey Mantegro, why don't you come over?" she said. Myself and Josalina both froze up and looked at each other.

I started to shuffle over with my head hanging downwards. I tried to avoid eye contact with Josalina as much as I could. Mona walked up next to me and whispered into my ear "Listen you need to tell her, you'll never know her feelings if you don't, for yours and her sake, spit it out." As we walked past each other I brought my head up and lost my self in her eyes. This was the time for my decision, it was now or never. I coughed a little and tried to choke out "H-hi Josalina, h-how are you?" She looked away and said "Good, good, yourself."

This was starting to get akward so in a desperate moment I blurted out "I love you." I swallowed hard and looked down waiting for her rejection. She would let me down gently, say we could still be friends, but that would be a lie. I brought my head back and saw tears in her eyes. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that" she cried out nearly breaking down. I smiled and started to tear up and we embraced one another. This was the single happiest moment of my life.

"Took you two long enough" I heard a voice behind us. We broke our embrace and turned around to see our trainer standing there with his arms crossed and a big smile on his face. He said to us "I'm gonna go back inside the house, we're gonna stay here for about another week or so, i'm so happy for you both."

We turned back to one another and kissed one another sealing our togetherness for the rest of our lives.


End file.
